The Switch
by siblingloveF2
Summary: Percy Jackson and robin switch lives and loses their memories except for theirs and their girlfriends names. They have to go on adventures to find their way home.
1. Chapter 1

The Switch by: siblingloveF2

**Summary: ** Robin from the Young Justice Show and Percy Jackson disappear and show up in the other's life with no memory of anything except their own name and girlfriend's name. Now read to find out how they cope with their new lives and trying to get back home.

**Hey guys siblingloveF2 here. I am a new author that has been a fan of this sight for a while. My name is all about me and my brother we are two authors together to make these stories as enjoyable as possible. If we start arguing do not be surprised after all we are siblings. Okay we are debating about what color Percy's eyes are S1 (that's me) says turquoise S2 (my brother) says sea green. I say they are the same color but he says they aren't so help us out in the reviews. Also help us out we do not know who to make the next story about Young Justice or Percy Jackson. We will not be doing another crossover until this is done. Just one rule you must follow NO CUSSING.**

**Robin and Percy: Get On With The Story Already!**

**S1: Okay all right.**

~~~~~~~Breakline~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Where are they?

Zatanna POV

Zatanna was listening to Kalder as he read from the latest Percy Jackson book. He was at the point in the book where Gaea was defeated and Leo disappeared."Hmm I wonder what Robin's secret identity is," she thought as she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. Then as she closed her eyes she felt a puff of air. She opened her eyes and saw a boy in an orange shirt and windblown black hair unconscious beside her.

"Where is Robin?" she shouted as she realized the boy beside her was not her boyfriend. Kalder looked up from the book in surprise

"Hey that looks like Percy Jackson," he noted.

Meanwhile at the same time

Annabeth POV

Annabeth and her friends were in the big house watching Young Justice with her friends. Gaea was defeated meaning they could watch TV without worrying about monsters. Suddenly from her right a puff of air traveled over to her. She looks to over where her boyfriend Percy Jackson was. She saw a short kid in a funky out fit and black domino mask. He looks like Robin from the show.

"Hey where did Percy go!" she shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Switch by: siblingloveF2

**A/n: Hey guy's siblingloveF2 here again, I already made this chapter sort of before I posted my first chapter. Well anyway I know you guys wanted to hear from Percy and robin but first we shall be hearing from Percy. Thanks to Awesomesause1221 for my first two reviews and YOU ARE CRAZY. If you like my stories free virtual milkshakes and cookies for all of you.**

**Robin: Why are we hearing from Percy first?**

**S1: Because I read about him first before I saw your shows.**

**Robin: Why?**

**S1: because we had Netflix taken away so I couldn't watch your shows.**

**Percy: Hahahahahahaha**

**S1: I wouldn't be saying anything because I wasn't allowed to read about you until I turned 13 which was last January. I am now 14.**

**Percy and Robin: Let's get to the chapter now**

**S1: Fine but Percy I like the mustache **

**Percy: huh**

**S1: nothing hehehe**

**S1: Robin do the disclaimer**

**Robin: siblingloveF2 does not own any of this stuff except her own OC's **

**~~~~~~Breakline~~~~~~**

Chapter 2: Percy Who?

Percy POV

When Percy woke up he was in a white medical room with 6 concerned people looking at him. He tried to get up but noticed the restraints on him holding him down.

"What is going on," I asked clearly frustrated

One of the girls took of the restraints saying," sorry but you were kicking and punching us as we were trying to lay you down." The girl looked oddly like Annabeth.

"Where is Annabeth?" I asked

"Who?" the red headed boy asked.

"Annabeth my girlfriend, "he explained. When he said girlfriend the brown haired girl scowled and left the room.

Apparently seeing the look on my face the blond girl said," Her boyfriend robin disappeared at the same time you appeared."

"I'm sorry about that, um, I still have no idea who you guys are so could I get an introduction, "Percy asked.

"Oh yes of course," the blond boy said," My name is kaldur'ahm but you can call me Kaldur or aqualad, the girl who left is Zatanna, this is M'gann or Megan, this is Conner or superboy, this is Wally or kid flash, this is Artemis," Kalder explained.

"Artemis as in the goddess of the hunt," Percy asked.

"No," Artemis simply said.

"As for Robin only Wally knows his secret Identity," Kaldur said as Wally perked up in alarm.

"Speaking of secret identities I need to tell his Dad," Wally said as he super sped out of the room.

"So what can you remember about before you came here?" Kaldur asked.

"Not much just my name and Annabeth," Percy trailed off.

"Kaldur DaddyBats wants you," Wally suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Great," Kaldur drew out, "Wally show Percy here to Robin's room."

"Who is DaddyBats?" Percy asked Wally

"DaddyBats is Robins Dad when he is being overprotective." Wally explained.

"Who is Robin?" Percy asked.

"I will tell you but you must promise not to tell anyone," Wally said looking around to see if anyone was listening," His name is Richard John Grayson but all of his friends call him Dick."

Later that day

Percy went to the training area and his face lit up," will we be training?" he asked

"If you want to train you can fight against Kaldur," Black Canary said.

"Are weapons allowed?" Percy asked.

"Yes what is your weapon?" Black Canary asked

Percy got his pen from his pocket and uncapped it; a full blown bronze sword grew from it. Wally smirked when he saw it and said," Good luck Kaldur."

10 minutes later both boys were panting and Percy suddenly makes a personal hurricane around himself. Zatanna looked impressed and thought to herself "I should mustache him later"

**~~~~~~Breakline~~~~~~**

**Percy: ohhhhh that is what you meant**

**S1: maybe**

**~~~~~~Breakline~~~~~~**

Later when everyone was asleep

Zatanna crept into Robin/Percy's room with a permanent marker. Percy was asleep but heard Zatanna come in and slapped her hand. She slipped and fell onto the bed. Kaldur chose that exactly that time to come in to check on Percy and saw them on the bed. He blushed and said," I'll come back later."

**~~~~~~Breakline~~~~~~**

**Percy: Awkward **

**Robin: Dude what are you doing with my girlfriend 'Bat Glare' **

**S1: Boys it happened because I am evil hehehe, No actually S2 came in and changed it when I wasn't looking now let's get back to the story**

**~~~~~~Breakline~~~~~~**


End file.
